Alone on Valentines Day
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's Valentines Day once again, but this year is not a happy time for Emily because Thomas is working in China. For the first time, Thomas and Emily cannot share Valentines Day together. Despite her sadness, Emily tries to ignore it by helping Stanley with his Valentines surprise for Rosie.


A few weeks passed on Sodor. Winter was still in motion, and now, it was February 14th. Valentine's Day. But Thomas was not home. He was still out in China, sharing adventures with Yong Bao and his fellow engines, not due to come back until March. And so came the first major barrier for Emily to overcome without Thomas. What had begun as a rather interesting setup for Emily to experience, knowing that Thomas would be back from time to time, had changed to a rather discouraging one.

Emily woke up and saw the sunrise cast against the scenery around her. The snow was casting an orange glow in the sun, then it dawned on her what day it was. She turned her eyes to Thomas' berth and just began to speak.

"Happy Valen…tines…day…T…Thomas…" she whimpered as she stared at the vacant berth. "Oh, dear…my dear Thomas."

This was it. Emily was alone on Valentine's Day for the first time ever since she and Thomas became a couple. She had been waiting for this barrier to come, and now that it had, it all began to hit her so hard. She gazed intently at the empty berth, hoping beyond reasonable hope to see Thomas come out…but he didn't.

Emily tried to hold it back, but it was no use. She began to cry. Her eyes shut tight, her tears began to leak, and her lips opened her mouth into mournful, shaky sobs. All the engines could see her and felt very sorry for her. Rebecca almost began to cry herself, Gordon and James sighed sadly, and Nia looked to the sky, wondering what Thomas could be doing at this very moment.

Percy, being the engine that he was to Emily, could not hold back. He turned to her berth, softly buffered to her and gave her a little kiss on her cheek, feeling her tears drip on his lips.

"Please don't cry, Emily," he said gently. "We're all here for you. We can be your Valentines…if you like."

"No thanks, Percy," Emily sobbed quietly, but sadly. "Thomas isn't here. This is supposed to be the day of love! And we're both alone this year! We both knew this would happen, but how can today be happy for me or Thomas? I don't know if he's coping alright, or sobbing in a shed himself!"

"I know, Emily," Percy peeped. "But…didn't you say there are many different kinds of love? Like the jobs you love, and the love of friends and family? You have your perfect son, of course…and all the rest of us as the engine family."

Emily's tears stopped, but she still sighed sadly. "Say what you will, Percy, but this is one of my favourite holidays to share with Thomas…and now he's not here. This has always been the day for couples to share their love…and this time, I can't feel the love without Thomas."

Percy felt sorry for Emily, but he knew they'd have to start work soon. He kissed her cheek again and let her make her way out of her berth and off to start the day.

Emily huffed glumly to Knapford Station to collect her passengers. She saw the Fat Controller on the platform, giving Lady Hatt two red roses. Lady Hatt smiled dearly and kissed her husband. When Emily saw this, she envisioned Thomas' driver doing the same thing for her and her kissing Thomas as a thank you.

The Fat Controller turned to Emily and saw her current state. "Morning, Emily," he said. "I'm sorry about Thomas not being here."

"Morning, sir," Emily whimpered, a few tears leaving her eyes. "I don't know how I can feel any joy at all today without someone to love the holiday with."

"Well, I know it's difficult, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "But he'll be back soon, and maybe you could do something together to make up for what he may miss today."

Emily looked away as her guards whistle blew and she set off. Emily worked alone throughout the day, feeling ever-so lonely not to have Thomas with her today on such a special day of the year to appreciate and flourish with the one you love. She and Thomas had worked out how this year would unfold with his plan to travel a little more of the world, but she never knew the barriers would be this hard to cope with. She tried desperately not to let her feelings about Thomas bother her, but everywhere she went, she saw couples exchanging Valentine's gifts of all sorts.

Some men were giving their wives flowers and valentine cards. Some women were giving their husbands a box of chocolates. And at some stations, Emily could see couples holding hands, hugging and exchanging kisses to each other. This would usually be a beautiful sight to behold, but without Thomas to share love with Emily, everything she was seeing around her was a constant reminder of her not being able to receive or give any gifts with Thomas this year. It made her remember the first Valentine's Day they shared together at Black Loch in love, and of course the other very special one they shared when Susan Kyndley helped them both by giving Emily beautiful lipstick to wear, and giving Thomas a wreath of blue-dyed roses for Emily to wear. If only they could have been together this year. So many gifts they could have shared. So many beautiful, loving kisses they could have shared…but this year, it would not happen.

"Oh, Thomas!" Emily lamented as she kept working through the day by herself. "I miss you so much! I miss you!"

Later that afternoon, Emily's passenger run was done. She left her coaches in the yards and set off back on the line to cruise along and be alone with her thoughts. But as she approached Maron Station, she saw Stanley. He seemed as if he was thinking to himself until he looked up.

"Oh. Hello there, Emily," said Stanley.

"Hello, Stanley," said Emily. "How are you today?"

"Quite cheerful, Emily," said Stanley. "How are you?"

"I wish I could be happy, Stanley," said Emily. "But without Thomas, I just can't be happy now. I can't share Valentine's Day with him this year…"

"Oh. It's a shame, I know, Emily," said Stanley. "Actually, I think I could use your help. I'm hoping to have a Valentine's Day surprise for Rosie. It's been quite a long while since I last saw her, what with her living at Vicarstown, and I really want to make this Valentine's Day happy for her. Do you think you can help me?"

Emily was feeling rather sad without Thomas today, not able to share any romantic banter this year…but she did not mean to let Stanley and Rosie go without a happy Valentine's Day of their own. Maybe helping another couple be happy today would help keep her mind off her loneliness.

"Hmm. Okay, Stanley. What shall I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm hard at work today, and so is Rosie, shunting every train that comes to Vicarstown…but when we're done, I hope to go to Vicarstown to surprise her. Since you and Thomas are absolute blossoms when it comes to love…I thought that you might have some good ideas for Rosie and I. Please, Emily…will you help me give Rosie a happy Valentine's Day?"

This made Emily feel a sense of duty, even if Thomas wasn't here for her. To make someone else happy is one of the greatest gifts one can give.

"Of course, Stanley," she promised. "I think I have just the thing for you and Rosie…" And she set off in a flash, leaving Stanley with an excited smile.

"This is going to be a delight," he said to himself. "I can't wait for Rosie to come along…"

Emily was hurrying along the line with haste, making sure she didn't run into Rosie and spoil any surprises. Eventually, she reached Susan Kyndley's Florist Shop just in time to see Susan come out.

"Hello, Emily," said Susan. "You look like you could use some of my help for Valentine's Day."

"Yes, Susan. But not for me," said Emily. "For Stanley and Rosie. They're both busy today…and since Thomas isn't here for today this year, I want to at least give Stanley and Rosie a happy Valentine's Day. It's all I've got, to forget how lonely I feel without Thomas."

Susan smiled. "Well, I think I know what will suit those two engines perfectly."

She went back inside the shop, while Emily waited. When Susan came out again, she had quite the Valentine setup. Emily's eyes widened and she gasped quietly. Susan had a huge bouquet of red and pink roses in one hand, and a wreath absolutely covered in more roses in the other hand. She stepped up and handed the Valentine gifts to Emily's driver and fireman.

"Thank you, Susan," said Emily. "This will surely be lovely for Rosie…if only Thomas could be here for me…"

"I know it must be difficult, Emily," said Susan. "But Thomas wouldn't want you to be in such despair today, with or without him. Making Stanley and Rosie happy is very, very good of you to do. If you can, please tell me how it goes for them."

"Alright, Susan." Emily tried not to think about Thomas and started out to find Stanley again. Susan waved until Emily was out of sight…But then, only a few minutes later, another customer came along for Susan to help. It was David.

"Good day, Captain," Susan joked. "What may I do for your Valentine spirit, David?"

"Pleasure, Susan," said David. "I'm here for Emily. I've been waiting for today to come. Emily must be very disappointed about Thomas."

"Well, she was here just a few minutes ago…she's gone off with quite a surprise for Rosie and Stanley, so they'll have a happy Valentine's Day."

"Did she?" said David. "That is very noble of her. Making someone happy for Valentine's Day. Well, in that case, I'd like to give her a gift myself for when I next see her."

Susan nodded and gave David just the thing. David thanked her and went on his way, until he'd meet Emily later on…

Eventually, Emily met Stanley again at Kellsthorpe Station. "Everything is set, Stanley. Would you like to see?"

Emily's driver stepped out and showed Stanley everything Susan gave them. Stanley smiled hugely.

"Ohh…thank you, Emily!" he whistled happily. "I'll take those for now. Please come with me, Emily! I'm very excited to see Rosie now…and to see what she thinks! You helped me, and now I think it's only right you get to see what Rosie may think."

"Thank you, Stanley," said Emily. And they set off for Vicarstown together. But even now, Emily could feel thoughts of Thomas tweaking at her mind. Her heart began to flip with disappointment again. Everything she did for Stanley just now, she would have loved Thomas to do for her. Emily tried hard to shake these thoughts away so she could see what Rosie would think.

When they arrived at Vicarstown, Emily and Stanley could see Rosie hard at work, shunting away all the trucks she could, bustling everywhere. Emily envisioned Gina being just as busy in Italy, shunting trucks endlessly and fully enjoying it. They watched Rosie until all the trains were sorted. By now, Rosie was plenty tired. She had been hard at work since the start, and she really wanted to see Stanley. It had been another long phase of not seeing each other ever since she got soaked to the boiler and she struggled to his shed and spent a warm night with him. Rosie herself had been feeling lonely today, until…

"Hello, my beautiful rose," called a familiar voice. Rosie looked and smiled immensely to see Stanley come by.

"Oh! Stanley!" she chirped. "Hello! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yes, Rosie. Happy Valentine's Day," said Stanley. "It's been a long time, my love."

"Indeed, Stanley," said Rosie. "I'm always ever-so busy here, waiting for you to come along and see me. I'm so happy to see you today!"

"Me too, Rosie," Stanley beamed. "Today is a very special day for us, Rosie. You've been working hard all day. And so have I. But now…there is something for you to have right here."

Rosie gasped. "What is it?"

Stanley buffered to Rosie and kissed her cheek. Then his driver came out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my pretty rose," said Stanley. His driver stepped up to Rosie. She looked down…and saw the bouquet of red and pink roses…and the rose-covered wreath.

"Oh!" she gasped. "St-Stanley! They're…they're perfect! I love them! Thank you!" And Rosie buffered right up to Stanley and rubbed her cheeks playfully on his for a moment or two.

Stanley blushed and replied. "Anything for you, Rosie. But I can't take all the credit. Emily helped me arrange this gift for you."

Rosie looked at Emily and smiled even more. "You did this, Emily?" she peeped.

"Yes, Rosie," said Emily. "I visited Susan Kyndley and I told her about Stanley wanting to surprise you…and she came up with these."

"Well, thank you so much, Emily," Rosie smiled. "You're such a dear friend to help make Valentine's Day so happy for me."

Then when Rosie turned back to Stanley's driver, it suddenly got even better. His driver gently placed the wreath on top of Rosie's smokebox, around her funnel, while the red and pink roses were gently perched on her buffer beam and front. Then Stanley's fireman drew a mirror for Rosie to look into. And what she saw made her suddenly feel very smooth and romantic. She looked absolutely beautiful now. She narrowed her eyes and spoke very smoothly to her favourite silver engine.

"Stanley…"

"Yes, Rosie?" Stanley said, only to fall silent at Rosie's beautiful appearance.

"My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered...I'm covered in just the flowers that share my name!" she said playfully.

Stanley couldn't help but laugh. "How true! You're covered in rosy red roses, Rosie! So…will you be my Valentine tonight?"

Rosie squealed happily as she buffered right to Stanley and pressed her lips right to his cheek, then smooched as strongly and noisily as she could, until her lips let go with a loud pop, leaving a large lip-mark on Stanley's cheek.

Stanley blushed deeply and kissed Rosie right back, feeling the soft petals of the roses on his chin, along with Rosie's absolutely perfect little lips until he let go.

"You're absolutely adorable, Rosie! All those roses and the wreath…you're such a cute, cherry engine! I love you, Rosie! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"I love you too, Stanley! Happy Valentine's Day!" Rosie whistled as she and Stanley fell into each other's lips and kissed each other over and over. They kissed to their lips, cheeks and nose for almost half an hour with no pauses. It was absolutely perfect for the two of them. Rosie and Stanley rarely got to see each other face to face, being so far apart, but every time they had a chance to be together, they'd make the absolute best of it. And now, this was the best Valentine's Day Rosie had ever shared with Stanley so far.

When the two engines finally stopped to rest, they turned to their emerald friend.

"Thank you so much, Emily!" Stanley whistled. "You've been so thoughtful and helpful to both of us today!"

"Yes, thank you, Emily!" Rosie whistled too. "This has been the best Valentine's Day I've had yet!"

Emily smiled lightly. "You're welcome, Rosie and Stanley. I do wish a very happy evening to the two of you."

With that, Rosie and Stanley smiled at Emily, then resumed their Valentine's kisses. Emily watched them for a little while, thinking to herself. She felt pleased and glad that she was able to help Rosie and Stanley have a happy Valentine's Day…but now that her job was done, it all began flooding back once again. Seeing an engine couple in love right now reminded her that she and Thomas couldn't celebrate it this year. This made her feel sad all over again. The sun was going down, and in the case of Thomas not being on Sodor, this Valentine's Day was completely loveless for Emily. She decided she had to go home and lament some more.

On the way back Tidmouth Sheds, Emily's happiness for Rosie and Stanley gradually gave way to disappointment again, but she remembered to see Susan again briefly and tell her all about Rosie and Stanley.

"Well, Emily, I think you were a very good friend to help them today," she said.

Emily just hummed in agreement and pressed on, trying hard to fight her sadness.

At last, when Emily returned to the sheds, she saw the other engines there. All except Thomas as she stared into his empty berth. By now, her sadness was overpowering her once again. Valentine's Day was now over, and Emily would now have to wait an entire year for the next Valentine's Day to spend it with Thomas again. All throughout the year, this would be a saddening reminder for Emily rather than a blossoming day of love.

"Well," she whimpered. "Rosie and Stanley are very happy tonight. You'd be happy to see that, Thomas…and I helped Stanley make it so…but you and I…oh, dear. All alone on Valentine's Day…"

Emily looked back to the empty berth again and felt even sadder now. "Oh, Thomas…" she whimpered. "We're both alone today…my dear Thomas!"

With that, Emily shut her eyes and fell to crying again. Just then, David arrived at the sheds, having heard what had happened that day, and was quite grief-stricken to see Emily in tears. In his hand, he was carrying what Susan gave him earlier. A handful of freshly picked red roses, with pure red petals and very faint shades of purple which made them absolutely beautiful. He slowly approached Emily and got on her running plate, but she continued to cry and didn't open her eyes.

"Emily?" he whispered as he gently touched her cheek and caressed it.

"D-David?" she whimpered as her eyes opened.

"Emily, dear, now don't cry," David smiled. "I heard about what you did for Rosie and Stanley at Vicarstown."

"You did?" asked Emily as she stopped crying.

"Of course," said David. "I stopped by Susan's shop just after you did, and she told me what you were doing for them. And just this evening, I saw her again and she told me how it all worked out. You may be sad and disappointed over Thomas not being here, and rightfully so, but that doesn't mean you should feel terrible on such a day of beauty. You helped Rosie and Stanley have an absolutely beautiful Valentine's Day this year. When Thomas comes back, he'd be very happy to hear that you were so thoughtful toward those two. And for giving them such a happy Valentine's Day, I thought it'd only be right to give you these."

And he placed the red roses on her running plate, placing each one in a different way. Emily absolutely loved red roses with all her heart. She watched as David placed the roses decoratively along her running plate until he was done.

"There," he smiled. "You're such a beautiful steam engine." And he trailed his hand along Emily's cheek, petting it softly.

Emily blushed pleasantly. "Thank you, David," she managed to smile slightly.

"Look at you," David beamed. "You look so queenly!"

"Aww, you're very sweet, David," Emily cooed. "But even so, it's not the same without Thomas. I am happy to have helped Rosie and Stanley, and right now, you're such a dear to want to see me happy…but I think I just have to accept disappointment this year. Thomas isn't here, and so we couldn't celebrate it this year."

"I know, Emily," said David. "But he'll be home next month."

As David turned and left, Emily looked at the roses on her running plate, then sighed sadly. Without Thomas, this Valentine's Day was rather lonely for Emily. But she managed to make another engine couple so happy, and the day was over now. The first big barrier was over, and for Emily, it wasn't that easy. But she still made it through, and things would now be at least a little easier.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and this Valentines story was the perfect opportunity to finally give Rosie and Stanley some attention since Thomas is abroad. Now rest assured, the next story is being worked on, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it, again, _hopefully_. As for what the next story is about, it's actually an adaptation of "Emily and Dash", as a flashback story. Now why are we doing this? Find out in the story itself. Until then, leave your reviews and we'll see you next time.


End file.
